1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nucleic acid segment having a coding region segment encoding enzymatically active Streptococcus equisimilis hyaluronate synthase (seHAS), and to the use of this nucleic acid segment in the preparation of recombinant cells which produce hyaluronate synthase and its hyaluronic acid product. Hyaluronate is also known as hyaluronic acid or hyaluronan.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The incidence of streptococcal infections is a major health and economic problem worldwide, particularly in developing countries. One reason for this is due to the ability of Streptococcal bacteria to grow undetected by the body's phagocytic cells, i.e., macrophages and polymorphonuclear cells (PMNs). These cells are responsible for recognizing and engulfing foreign microorganisms. One effective way the bacteria evade surveillance is by coating themselves with polysaccharide capsules, such as a hyaluronic acid (HA) capsule. The structure of HA is identical in both prokaryotes and eukaryotes. Since HA is generally nonimmunogenic, the encapsulated bacteria do not elicit an immune response and are, therefore, not targeted for destruction. Moreover, the capsule exerts an antiphagocytic effect on PMNs in vitro and prevents attachment of Streptococcus to macrophages. Precisely because of this, in Group A and Group C Streptococci, the HA capsules are major virulence factors in natural and experimental infections. Group A Streptococcus are responsible for numerous human diseases including pharyngitis, impetigo, deep tissue infections, rheumatic fever and a toxic shock-like syndrome. The Group C Streptococcus equisimilis is responsible for osteomyelitis, pharyngitis, brain abscesses, and pneumonia.
Structurally, HA is a high molecular weight linear polysaccharide of repeating disaccharide units consisting of N-acetylglucosamine (GlcNAc) and glucuronic acid (GlcA). The number of repeating disaccharides in an HA molecule can exceed 30,000, a Mr>107. HA is the only glycosaminogylcan synthesized by both mammalian and bacterial cells particularly Groups A and C Streptococci and Type A Pasturella multocida. These strains make HA which is secreted into the medium as well as HA capsules. The mechanism by which these bacteria synthesize HA is of broad interest medicinally since the production of the HA capsule is a very efficient and clever way that Streptococci use to evade surveillance by the immune system.
HA is synthesized by mammalian and bacterial cells by the enzyme hyaluronate synthase which has been localized to the plasma membrane. It is believed that the synthesis of HA in these organisms is a multi-step process. Initiation involves binding of an initial precursor, UDP-GlcNAc or UDP-GlcA. This is followed by elongation which involves alternate addition of the two sugars to the growing oligosaccharide chain. The growing polymer is extruded across the plasma membrane region of the cell and into the extracellular space. Although the HA biosynthetic system was one of the first membrane heteropolysaccharide synthetic pathways studied, the mechanism of HA synthesis is still not well understood. This may be because in vitro systems developed to date are inadequate in that de novo biosynthesis of HA has not been accomplished.
The direction of HA polymer growth is still a matter of disagreement among those of ordinary skill in the art. Addition of the monosaccharides could be to the reducing or nonreducing end of the growing HA chain. Furthermore, questions remain concerning (i) whether nascent chains are linked covalently to a protein, to UDP or to a lipid intermediate, (ii) whether chains are initiated using a primer, and (iii) the mechanism by which the mature polymer is extruded through the plasma membrane of the Streptococcus. Understanding the mechanism of HA biosynthesis may allow development of alternative strategies to control Streptococcal and Pasturella infections by interfering in the process.
HA has been identified in virtually every tissue in vertebrates and has achieved widespread use in various clinical applications, most notably and appropriately as an intra-articular matrix supplement and in eye surgery. The scientific literature has also shown a transition from the original perception that HA is primarily a passive structural component in the matrix of a few connective tissues and in the capsule of certain strains of bacteria to a recognition that this ubiquitous macromolecule is dynamically involved in many biological processes: from modulating cell migration and differentiation during embryogenesis to regulation of extracellular matrix organization and metabolism to important roles in the complex processes of metastasis, wound healing, and inflammation. Further, it is becoming clear that HA is highly metabolically active and that cells focus much attention on the processes of its synthesis and catabolism. For example, the half-life of HA in tissues ranges from 1 to 3 weeks in cartilage to <1 day in epidermis.
It is now clear that a single protein utilizes both sugar substrates to synthesize HA. The abbreviation HAS, for the HA synthase, has gained widespread support for designating this class of enzymes. Markovitz et al., successfully characterized the HAS activity from Streptococcus pyogenes and discovered the enzymes's membrane localization and its requirements for sugar nucleotide precursors and Mg2+. Prehm found that elongating HA, made by B6 cells, was digested by hyaluronidase added to the medium and proposed that HAS resides at the plasma membrane. Philipson and Schwartz also showed that HAS activity cofractionated with plasma membrane markers in mouse oligodendroglioma cells.
HAS assembles high Mr HA that is simultaneously extruded through the membrane into the extracellular space (or to make the cell capsule in the case of bacteria) as glycosaminoglycan synthesis proceeds. This mode of biosynthesis is unique among macromolecules since nucleic acids, proteins, and lipids are synthesized in the nucleus, endoplasmic reticulum/Golgi, cytoplasm, or mitochondria. The extrusion of the growing chain into the extracellular space also allows for unconstrained polymer growth, thereby achieving the exceptionally large size of HA, whereas confinement of synthesis within a Golgi or post-Golgi compartment could limit the overall amount or length of the polymers formed. High concentrations of HA within a confined lumen could also create a high viscosity environment that might be deleterious for other organelle functions.
Several studies attempted to solubilize, identify, and purify HAS from strains of Streptococci that make a capsular coat of HA as well as from eukaryotic cells. Although the streptococcal and murine oligodendroglioma enzymes were successfully detergent-solubilized and studied, efforts to purify an active HAS for further study or molecular cloning remained unsuccessful for decades. Prehm and Mausolf used periodate-oxidized UDP-GlcA or UDP-GlcNAc to affinity label a protein of ˜52 kDa in streptococcal membranes that co-purified with HAS. This led to a report claiming that the Group C streptococcal HAS had been cloned, which was unfortunately erroneous. This study failed to demonstrate expression of an active synthase and may have actually cloned a peptide transporter. Triscoft and van de Rijn used digitonin to solubilize HAS from streptococcal membranes in an active form. Van de Rijn and Drake selectively radiolabeled three streptococcal membrane proteins of 42, 33, and 27 kDa with 5-azido-UDP-GlcA and suggested that the 33-kDa protein was HAS. As shown later, however, HAS actually turned out to be the 42-kDa protein.
Despite these efforts, progress in understanding the regulation and mechanisms of HA synthesis was essentially stalled, since there were no molecular probes for HAS mRNA or HAS protein. A major breakthrough occurred in 1993 when DeAngelis et al. reported the molecular cloning and characterization of the Group A streptococcal gene encoding the protein HasA. This gene was known to be in part of an operon required for bacterial HA synthesis, although the function of this protein, which is now designated as spHAS (the S. pyogenes HAS), was unknown. spHAS was subsequently proven to be responsible for HA elongation and was the first glycosaminoglycan synthase identified and cloned and then successfully expressed. The S. pyogenes HA synthesis operon encodes two other proteins. HasB is a UDP-glucose dehydrogenase, which is required to convert UDP-glucose to UDP-GlcA, one of the substrates for HA synthesis. HasC is a UDP-glucose pyrophosphorylase, which is required to convert glucose 1-phosphate and UTP to UDP-glucose. Co-transfection of both hasA and hasB genes into either acapsular Streptococcus strains or Enteroccus faecalis conferred them with the ability to synthesize HA and form a capsule. This provided the first strong evidence that HasA is an HA synthase.
The elusive HA synthase gene was finally cloned by a transposon mutagenesis approach, in which an acapsular mutant Group A strain was created containing a transposon interruption of the HA synthesis operon. Known sequences of the transposon allowed the region of the junction with streptococcal DNA to be identified and then cloned from wild-type cells. The encoded spHAS was 5–10% identical to a family of yeast chitin synthases and 30% identical to the Xenopus laevis protein DG42 (developmentally expressed during gastrulation), whose function was unknown at the time. DeAngelis and Weigel expressed the active recombinant spHAS in Escherichia coli and showed that this single purified gene product synthesizes high Mr HA when incubated in vitro with UDP-GlcA and UDP-GlcNAc, thereby showing that both glycosyltransferase activities required for HA synthesis are catalyzed by the same protein, as first proposed in 1959. This set the stage for the almost simultaneous identification of eukaryotic HAS cDNAs in 1996 by four laboratories revealing that HAS is a multigene family encoding distinct isozymes. Two genes (HAS1 and HAS2) were quickly discovered in mammals (29–34), and a third gene HAS3 was later discovered. A second streptococcal seHAS or Streptococcus equisimilis hyaluronate synthase, has now been found and is the invention being claimed and disclosed herein.
As indicated, we have also identified the authentic HAS gene from Group C Streptococcus equisimilis (seHAS); the seHAS protein has a high level of identity (approximately 70 percent) to the spHAS enzyme. This identity, however, is interesting because the seHAS gene does not cross-hybridize to the spHAS gene.
Membranes prepared from E. coli expressing recombinant seHAS synthesize HA when both substrates are provided. The results confirm that the earlier report of Lansing et al. Claiming to have cloned the Group C HAS was wrong. Unfortunately, several studies have employed antibody to this uncharacterized 52-kDa streptococcal protein to investigate what was believed to be eukaryotic HAS.
Itano and Kimata used expression cloning in a mutant mouse mammary carcinoma cell line, unable to synthesize HA, to clone the first putative mammalian HAS cDNA (mmHAS1). Subclones defective in HA synthesis fell into three separate classes that were complementary for HA synthesis in somatic cell fusion experiments, suggesting that at least three proteins are required. Two of these classes maintained some HA synthetic activity, whereas one showed none. The latter cell line was used in transient transfection experiments with cDNA prepared from the parental cells to identify a single protein that restored HA synthetic activity. Sequence analyses revealed a deduced primary structure for a protein of ˜65 kDa with a predicted membrane topology similar to that of spHAS. mmHAS1 is 30% identical to spHAS and 55% identical to DG42. The same month this report appeared, three other groups submitted papers describing cDNAs encoding what was initially thought to be the same mouse and human enzyme. However, through an extraordinary circumstance, each of the four laboratories had discovered a separate HAS isozyme in both species.
Using a similar functional cloning approach to that of Itano and Kimata, Shyjan et al., identified the human homolog of HAS 1. A mesenteric lymph node cDNA library was used to transfect murine mucosal T lymphocytes that were then screened for their ability to adhere in a rosette assay. Adhesion of one transfectant was inhibited by antisera to CD44, a known cell surface HA-binding protein, and was abrogated directly by pretreatment with hyaluronidase. Thus, rosetting by this transfectant required synthesis of HA. Cloning and sequencing of the responsible cDNA identified hsHAS1. Itano and Kimata also reported a human HAS1 cDNA isolated from a fetal brain library. The hsHAS1 cDNAs reported by the two groups, however, differ in length; they encode a 578 ora 543 amino acid protein. HAS activity has only been demonstrated for the longer form.
Based on the molecular identification of spHAS as an authentic HA synthase and regions of near identity among DG42, spHAS, and NodC (a β-GlcNAc transferase nodulation factor in Rhizobium), Spicer et al. used a degenerate RT-PCR approach to clone a mouse embryo cDNA encoding a second distinct enzyme, which is designated mmHAS2. Transfection of mmHAS2 cDNA into COS cells directed de novo production of an HA cell coat detected by a particle exclusion assay, thereby providing strong evidence that the HAS2 protein can synthesize HA. Using a similar approach, Watanabe and Yamaguchi screened a human fetal brain cDNA library to identify hsHAS2. Fulop et al. independently used a similar strategy to identify mmHAS2 in RNA isolated from ovarian cumulus cells actively synthesizing HA, a critical process for normal cumulus oophorus expansion in the pre-ovulatory follicle. Cumulus cell-oocyte complexes were isolated from mice immediately after initiating an ovulatory cycle, before HA synthesis begins, and at later times when HA synthesis is just beginning (3 h) or already apparent (4 h). RT-PCR showed that HAS2 mRNA was absent initially but expressed at high levels 3–4 h later suggesting that transcription of HAS2 regulates HA synthesis in this process. Both hsHAS2 are 552 amino acids in length and are 98% identical. mmHAS1 is 583 amino acids long an 95% identical to hsHAS1, which is 578 amino acids long.
Most recently Spicer et al. used a PCR approach to identify a third HAS gene in mammals. The mmHAS3 protein is 554 amino acids long and 71, 56, and 28% identical, respectively, to mmHAS1, mmHAS2, DG42, and spHAS. Spicer et al. have also localized the three human and mouse genes to three different chromosomes (HAS1 to hsChr 19/mmChr 17; HAS2 to hsChr 8/mmChr 15; HAS3 to hsChr 16/mmChr 8). Localization of the three HAS genes on different chromosomes and the appearance of HA throughout the vertebrate class suggest that this gene family is ancient and that isozymes appeared by duplication early in the evolution of vertebrates. The high identity (˜30%) between the bacterial and eukaryotic HASs also suggests that the two had a common ancestral gene. Perhaps primitive bacteria usurped the HAS gene from an early vertebrate ancestor before the eukaryotic gene products became larger and more complex. Alternatively, the bacteria could have obtained a larger vertebrate HAS gene and deleted regulatory sequences nonessential for enzyme activity.
The discovery of X. laevis DG42 by Dawid and co-workers played a significant role in these recent developments, even though this protein was not known to be an HA synthase. Nonetheless, that DG42 and spHAS were 30% identical was critical for designing oligonucleotides that allowed identification of mammalian HAS2. Ironically, definitive evidence that DG42 is a bona fide HA synthase was reported only after the discoveries of the Mammalian isozymes, when DeAngelis and Achyuthan expressed the recombinant protein in yeast (an organism that cannot synthesize HA) and showed that it synthesizes HA when isolated membranes are provided with the two substrates. Meyer and Kreil also showed that lysates from cells transfected with cDNA for DG42 synthesize elevated levels of HA. Now that its function is known, DG42 can, therefore, be designated XIHAS.
There are common predicted structural features shared by all the HAS proteins, including a large central domain and clusters of 2–3 transmembrane or membrane-associated domains at both the amino and carboxyl ends of the protein. The central domain, which comprises up to ˜88% of the predicted intracellular HAS protein sequences, probably contains the catalytic regions of the enzyme. This predicted central domain is 264 amino acids long in spHAS (63% of the total protein) and 307–328 residues long in the eukaryotic HAS members (54–56% of the total protein). The exact number and orientation of membrane domains and the topological organization of extracellular and intracellular loops have not yet been experimentally determined for any HAS.
spHAS is a HAS family member that has been purified and partially characterized. Initial studies using spHAS/alkaline phosphatase fusion proteins indicate that the N terminus, C terminus, and the large central domain of spHAS are, in fact, inside the cell. spHAS has 6 cysteines, whereas HAS1, HAS2, and HAS3 have 13, 14 and 14 Cys residues, respectively. Two of the 6 Cys residues in spHAS are conserved and identical in HAS1 and HAS2. Only one conserved Cys residue is found at the same position (Cys-225 in spHAS) in all the HAS family members. This may be an essential Cys whose modification by sulfhydryl poisons partially inhibits enzyme activity. The possible presence of disulfide bonds or the identification of critical Cys residues needed for any of the multiple HAS functions noted below has not yet been elucidated for any members of the HAS family.
In addition to the proposed unique mode of synthesis at the plasma membrane, the HAS enzyme family is highly unusual in the large number of functions required for the overall polymerization of HA. At least six discrete activities are present within the HAS enzyme: binding sites for each of the two different sugar nucleotide precursors (UDP-GlcNAc and UDP-GlcA), two different glycosyltransferase activities, one or more binding sites that anchor the growing HA polymer to the enzyme (perhaps related to a B-X7-B motif), and a ratchet-like transfer reaction that moves the growing polymer one sugar at a time. This later activity is likely coincident with the stepwise advance of the polymer through the membrane. All of these functions, and perhaps others as yet unknown, are present in a relatively small protein ranging in size from 419 (spHAS) to 588 (xHAS) amino acids.
Although all the available evidence supports the conclusion that only the spHAS protein is required for HA biosynthesis in bacteria or in vitro, it is possible that the larger eukaryotic HAS family members are part of multicomponent complexes. Since the eukaryotic HAS proteins are ˜40% larger than spHAS, their additional protein domains could be involved in more elaborate functions such as intracellular trafficking and localization, regulation of enzyme activity, and mediating interactions with other cellular components.
The unexpected finding that there are multiple vertebrate HAS genes encoding different synthases strongly supports the emerging consensus that HA is an important regulator of cell behavior and not simply a structural component in tissues. Thus, in less than six months, the field moved from one known, cloned HAS (spHAS) to recognition of a multigene family that promises rapid, numerous, and exciting future advances in our understanding of the synthesis and biology of HA.
For example, disclosed hereinafter are the sequences of the two HAS genes: from Pasturella multocida; and (2) Paramecium bursaria chlorella virus (PBCV-1). The presence of hyaluronan synthase in these two systems and the purification and use of the hyaluronan synthase from these two different systems indicates an ability to purify and isolate nucleic acid sequences encoding enzymatically active hyaluronan synthase in many different prokaryotic and viral sources.
Group C Streptococcus equisimilis strain D181 synthesizes and secretes hyaluronic acid (HA). Investigators have used this strain and Group A Streptococcus pyogene strains, such as S43 and A111, to study the biosynthesis of HA and to characterize the HA-synthesizing activity in terms of its divalent cation requirement, precursor (UDP-GlcNAc and UDP-GlcA) utilization, and optimum pH.
Traditionally, HA has been prepared commercially by isolation from either rooster combs or extracellular media from Streptococcal cultures. One method which has been developed for preparing HA is through the use of cultures of HA-producing Streptococcal bacteria. U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,295 describes such a procedure wherein HA-producing Streptococci are fermented under anaerobic conditions in a CO2-enriched growth medium. Under these conditions, HA is produced and can be extracted from the broth. It is generally felt that isolation of HA from rooster combs is laborious and difficult, since one starts with HA in a less pure state. The advantage of isolation from rooster combs is that the HA produced is of higher molecular weight. However, preparation of HA by bacterial fermentation is easier, since the HA is of higher purity to start with. Usually, however, the molecular weight of HA produced in this way is smaller than that from rooster combs. Therefore, a technique that would allow the production of high molecular weight HA by bacterial fermentation would be an improvement over existing procedures.
High molecular weight HA has a wide variety of useful applications—ranging from cosmetics to eye surgery. Due to its potential for high viscosity and its high biocompatibility, HA finds particular application in eye surgery as a replacement for vitreous fluid. HA has also been used to treat racehorses for traumatic arthritis by intra-articular injections of HA, in shaving cream as a lubricant, and in a variety of cosmetic products due to its physiochemical properties of high viscosity and its ability to retain moisture for long periods of time. In fact, in August of 1997 the U.S. Food and Drug Agency approved the use of high molecular weight HA in the treatment of severe arthritis through the injection of such high molecular weight HA directly into the affected joints. In general, the higher molecular weight HA that is employed the better. This is because HA solution viscosity increases with the average molecular weight of the individual HA polymer molecules in the solution. Unfortunately, very high molecular weight HA, such as that ranging up to 107, has been difficult to obtain by currently available isolation procedures.
To address these or other difficulties, there is a need for new methods and constructs that can be used to produce HA having one or more improved properties such as greater purity or ease of preparation. In particular, there is a need to develop methodology for the production of larger amounts of relatively high molecular weight and relatively pure HA than is currently commercially available. There is yet another need to be able to develop methodology for the production of HA having a modified size distribution (HAΔsize) as well as HA having a modified structure (HAΔmod).
The present invention addresses one or more shortcomings in the art. Using recombinant DNA technology, a purified nucleic acid segment having a coding region encoding enzymatically active seHAS is disclosed and claimed in conjunction, with methods to produce an enzymatically active HA synthase, as well as methods for using the nucleic acid segment in the preparation of recombinant cells which produce HAS and its hyaluronic acid product.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a purified nucleic acid segment having a coding region encoding enzymatically active HAS.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a recombinant vector which includes a purified nucleic acid segment having a coding region encoding enzymatically active HAS.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a recombinant host cell transformed with a recombinant vector which includes a purified nucleic acid segment having a coding region encoding enzymatically active HAS.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method for detecting a bacterial cell that expresses HAS.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for producing high and/or low molecular weight hyaluronic acid from a hyaluronate synthase gene, such as seHAS, as well as methods for producing HA having a modified size distribution and/or a modified structure.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the attached specification, claims, and drawings.